After it All
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: This is a continuation of Whisper in the Wind....need to read it first
1. Sitting in the Corner

**Sitting in the Corner**

A small reception was held in the burrow after the funeral. Pictures of Ginny were spread throughout the house illuminated in a soft glow only possessive of the young girl captured in them. Mrs. Weasley had made all of Ginny's favorite foods and made sure there were leftovers for all. Harry and Hermione sat in the corner alone, as they thought it better to leave Ron to his family. As Harry glanced at Hermione he noticed the dark circles had again made their appearance under her soft chocolate brown eyes. He knew the healing process was going to be a long one, as Ginny was one of Hermione's closest friends.

"Are you going to be ok?" Harry sincerely asked. "Oh of course, I mean life without Ginny is going to take a while to comprehend, but I'm fine. No worries."

Harry knew she was doing her best to put on a brave face, despite the emotional state she was in. That was Hermione for you. She was the strongest person he knew. Even in the darkest and most terrifying moments, Hermione always seemed to find a way to keep her composure, especially if it meant keeping Harry alive.

"Did you love her?" said a quite voice. Harry was taken aback by Hermione's sudden interest in his love life. "Not in the way many people expected me too." Harry truthfully answered. "How do you mean?" "Well, everyone just assumed I was in love with her. For a while I believed that I was, but our relationship took the reality from my life and created a fairytale world, which I needed to steer clear of entering. Plus, with Voldemort gaining power she was safer without me. I begin to see her as Ron's little sister again" Harry said. Hermione nodded her head and snuggled closer to Harry. Soon he could hear soft steady breaths issuing from Hermione as she fell asleep. As Harry watched her sleep, he begin to wonder if there would ever be more moments like these. Just him and Hermione talking, oblivious to the world around them. He hoped there would be, but first he had to decide what his next move would be, now that Voldemort was gone he had his whole life ahead of him. A future was something he had only dreamt about, but now the reality was that it did exist.


	2. Angle with the Brown Locks

**The Angel with the Brown locks**

After all the guests had left, the burrow suddenly seemed empty. Everything was silent. The kind of silent that only makes it appearance after a death, when those still living are at a loss for words. A time when tears began to fall and your life seems irrelevant. The atmosphere had become thin and the blowing wind that had brought comfort ceased all too soon. Very much like Ginny's death. A life so vibrant yet so short. Harry took in this silence as he sat next to the still sleeping form of Hermione.

A small smile was still present on her face as she remained nestled under Harry's arm. Harry looked down at his watch (a present from Mr. Weasley), it was almost 10 o'clock. He unwillingly removed his arm from around Hermione and slowly got up from the chair. His first thought was to cover her up with a nearby quilt, but decided she might be more comfortable in her bed. As he gently gathered her in his arms, he took in her soft features that could only be true of Hermione. Her small nose, curls flowing down her back. But it was her eyes that made her special. A deep chocolate brown with bits of honey sprinkled about. As Harry carried her up the tall staircase he came to realize there was more to his female best friend than meets the eye. He laid her gently on the bed, resting her head upon the pillow. Then he tucked her in and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. As he was leaving the room a faint voice said, "Thank you Harry." Harry smiled as he softly closed the door, but not before taking one last glance at the sleeping angel before him.


	3. Authors Note! Important!

I completely apologize for putting the wrong chapter up. Chapter three was meant to be "Breakdown" and Chapter 4, "Comfort and Peace". I'm sure the story makes more sense now! Thank you for reading! Appreciate the Reviews!


	4. Breakdown

**Breakdown**

Harry awoke to the smell of pancakes, sausage, and toast cooking in the kitchen below. After lugging himself out of bed, he threw on a pair of jeans and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt (a gift from Ron) and headed down to breakfast. As he made his way out of Ron's room and towards the crooked staircase, he noticed Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was fussing with her bushy hair, attempting to smooth it out and put it into a ponytail. Harry could not help but laugh at this scene seeing as he knew it was a pointless effort as her hair was likely, to never give in. He watched as she angrily threw her hair band on the floor, swiftly ran her fingers through her untamed hair, and give the mirror a small sigh. "What are you staring at," Hermione said curiously bringing Harry out of his slight daze. "Oh…um…nothing." Harry said awkwardly. He watched as Hermione skipped down the stairs in a Ron like fashion. After making his way slowly down to breakfast, he took his usual seat at the extra long table and began to laden his plate with pancakes. It was not soon after that Ron joined Harry at the table. "Hey mate how are you holding up," Harry quietly asked. "Fine I guess." Ron said as he himself started to pile his plate with everything in site. "Looks like your appetite is back" Harry joked. "Well, I never have been able to turn down food, especially mum's cooking." Ron said as matter of factly. Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who had bags under her eyes, and looked as if she had been crying for days. The sparkle in her eyes had disappeared only to be replaced by black holes filled with never ending pain and pure sadness. But it was expected due to the fact that she had lost her only daughter. Mr. Weasley did not look any better. He too looked as if he had been crying for days as well. His face wore an expression of a child who had lost something of importance but could not recall what it was. Fred and George who always felt it their duty to lighten up the mood had seemed to avoid any humor at all. The silence continued, and all that could be heard was the clinking of forks on plates and the greasy bacon pan still sizzling on the stove.

It was all too much for Harry. He quietly set his fork on his plate, removed his napkin from his lap, and left the house without so much as a "may I be excused". Once he was outside, Harry sprinted down the road to the pond. Out of breath and glad to be away from the ever so tense atmosphere, Harry slumped down by his favorite tree (well not including the one at Hogwarts) where he spent wonderful summers sitting and watching Fred and George experiment with their latest products on innocent frogs. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the peacefulness surrounding him. That is until someone came and sat next to him. He grudgingly opened his eyes to see the worried face of Hermione.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked a little too quickly for Harry's liking. "Nothing, really, I'm fine." She gave him an exasperated look, which told him he'd better speak up. "Come on you can tell me. I promise I won't hold it against you", Hermione said pleadingly. Harry reluctantly begin, "I just can't take the silence anymore…No one is laughing or smiling. Fred and George seem to have lost all willingness to crack a joke. I know the funeral was yesterday, but I hoped when it was all over things would return to normal. I feel lost too. Now that Voldemort is gone, I have to figure out the rest of my life. Something I never prepared myself for. It's just all too much." Tears were all ready making there way down Harry's cheeks, the tears that he thought would never come, begin to flow freely. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry like she had done many times before. Only this time, she cried too.


	5. Comfort and Peace

**Comfort and Peace **

They sat in silence under the comfort of the trees shade, just listening to the leaves rustle in the slight breeze. "I've always loved it out here." Hermione said in an almost dream like state. Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's so calm and peaceful out here. I really don't want to go back and face all those people." Hermione put her hand in Harry's and said, "Neither do I, but it will have to happen eventually. I mean we can't stay out here forever." "I guess you're right, let's go. But slowly." Harry said trying to force a smile. Hermione giggled and said, "As slow as you need to."

They walked at a leisurely pace up to the house in a comfortable silence. Harry looked down and noticed their hands were still conjoined. He was surprised she hadn't let go, but even more glad that she didn't. As they were nearing the house, Harry gripped Hermione's a hand little tighter. She responded by giving him a gentle squeeze. Hermione led the way into the burrow, still not dropping Harry's hand. When they entered Harry noticed that the table was empty. Ron gave Harry a look of confusion as he continued his chess game with Fred. Hermione's hand loosened on Harry's, but he gripped tighter and she gave him a look of understanding. They both settled themselves in the same chair that they had occupied the night before. Hermione nestled her head the crook of Harry's neck and sighed. "What's the matter," Harry asked. "Nothing really. It's just; well it's too much to ask. Never mind." "No really what." Harry told her in a tone filled with worry and anticipation. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, coming and staying with me for a while. I found great little flat in muggle London. I could use the company and we could help each other decide where we want to take our lives next." She said in a rushed voice. Harry was taken a back by her offer. Share a flat with Hermione? The thought of living with Hermione had never crossed his mind. "Sure but what about Ron?" "Well, he's planning on staying at the Burrow for a while. I think he feels his family has to stick together. Even more so with Ginny gone." Hermione added with a touch of sadness. "That sounds logical. I'll miss having him there though. On the bright side will have more space and a lot more food in the fridge." Harry said as if he had had an epiphany. Hermione practically glowed with happiness. "Oh, thank you Harry. It really means a lot!" Then she kissed him on the cheek. Things were looking up, this was going to be the best summer of his life.


End file.
